Love Is
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: Request fic from Shiranai Atsune! Love is never wrong. Only humans are taking it for granted. Is that what happens to Yusaburu, Fubuki, Fudou and Fuyuka? FubukixFuyuka pretence, FudouxYusaburu onesided, FubukixYusaburu eventual.


**Love Is**

_Request fic from Shiranai Atsune! Love is never wrong. Only humans are taking it for granted. Is that what happens to Yusaburu, Fubuki, Fudou and Fuyuka? FubukixFuyuka, FudouxYusaburu onesided, FubukixYusaburu eventual._

_**~~~ Love Is ~~~**_

All she could do is watch him from afar. This is why she's in her current situation. She was so desperate to see her crush without stammering in front of him.

Suishou Yusaburu is now on her knees outside out of class 3-A, with the determination to spy on a certain guy. Her target? Oh, just a certain ice striker. Turning right and left over her shoulders and saw no one, she slowly lifts herself up and peeks through one of the windows. Her sky blue eyes actively scanning the students in the class. Today, her class, 3-B and Fubuki's class, 3-A has no lessons due to an emergency meeting for the teachers.

The black ponytailed girl smiled when her eyes landed on Fubuki Shirou. The Hokkaido teen had dragged his chair over to Endou's place, where Goenji and Kidou had joined them too. Endou was sitting between Goenji and Kidou with Fubuki in front of him. Goenji was on Endou's right while Kidou was on his left. But the three of them seemed to be in a deep and serious conversation. Maybe it's about the upcoming U-20 World Cup.

The girl ignored the painful tugging in her chest as she watched Fubuki joining his friends' discussion with a bright smile on her face. Goenji seemed to be explaining something to his friends while others listened intently. Fubuki nodded from time to time, agreeing with his friend's assessment. After the Football Frontier International ended, the Inazuma Japan team had been asked to be Japan's representatives for the upcoming world youth cup. Japan Football Association had been deeply impressed by their outstanding achievement in FFI.

Thus, Fubuki and the other members who lived far from Inazuma Town had moved and enrolled into Raimon High School. They're all had been offered to live with Touko at the Zaizen residence, which they're very grateful for it. Last year, they had won AFC U-19 Championships and qualified for the U-20 Cup. Kidou looked like he's pointing something out to Endou, who turned bright red while Goenji and Fubuki burst into laughter. The goalkeeper waved his hands rapidly in embarrassment.

Fubuki moved from Hokkaido, so she moved from Hokkaido too. Back when they both were in Hakuren, Fubuki had cheerfully informed his classmates that he'll be moving to Inazuma Town to become Japan's representative, the girl immediately turned pale hearing the news. She can't imagine how her life would be when she can't see him every day when she comes to school.

To see no Fubuki coming early to school to help the students on duty cleaning up the classroom. To see no Fubuki spending after-school session practicing soccer on the field surrounded by thick layered ice. To see no Fubuki running around the school being chased by his rabid fangirls. To see no Fubuki buying his favourite melon bread from the cafeteria.

Two days after Fubuki moved, Yusaburu packed her bags and left for Inazuma Town. She's now staying with her grandparents, who lived not far from the school, so it's relatively safe for her to walk to and from school every day. But she knew she was a weak girl. Timid. Low self-esteem. She had been crushing on Fubuki for five years but never once did she attempt to confess her true feelings to the ice striker. All she could be to him is a friend, nothing more and thankfully, nothing less. They talk...when they pass by each other, about homework, the weather and on rare occasion, about soccer.

If only she's like Haruna. Haruna is her kouhai and yet the blue-haired girl is active. She's outgoing, friendly, loveable and most of all, honest. She knows exactly what she wants and she boldly goes for it. That's the reason how she snatched herself the ever shy Genda who's too shy to even ask her out for a date, much to Kidou's dislike. She was there when Haruna introduced Genda to Kidou as her boyfriend on practice one day. If only Goenji and Someoka weren't there to hold him back, Genda would have been scarred for life.

Or she could be like Aki. Although Aki is a calm, demure and the polite type, she knows exactly how to attract her crush's heart. Starting as childhood friends, she slowly builds a strong friendship with Ichinose, while at the same time dropping a few hints here and there about her true feelings for him. They became an official couple when one day they came to school together, hand in hand. The other girls had a hard time consoling a heartbroken Rika, who cried for hours before swearing to cupid to find another 'darling'.

But can she ever gather up enough courage to confess like Haruna and Aki? What if Fubuki turns her down? What if he actually has a crush of his own and it's not her? Or, even worse, he already has a girlfriend but keeps it as a secret from everyone?

She had been in deep thought as she stared at Fubuki's ever smiling face that she didn't notice Goenji had excused himself from the group discussion and walked out of the classroom. The flame striker frowned at the sight of the girl from other classroom on her knees, peeking through the class window. But this girl looks familiar, he thought in his mind as he tried to remember who she is. He followed her line of vision and made an 'o' when it ends on Fubuki.

_Maybe she's one of Fubuki's million fan girls. _He thought. "Hey there." He called out to her. Yusaburu turned to him and a surprised gasp escaped from her. Goenji smiled lightly. "I noticed you're looking at Fubuki. Are you here to see him? I can get him for you if you want." He offered politely, but Yusaburu's face brightened at his offer and shook her head fiercely before making a sprint to her classroom. Goenji watched her storming into class 3-B with a sweat drop.

"_What a weird girl." _He thought before leaving for the male lavatory.

Unknown to the both of them, another member of Inazuma Imperial Japan had been watching Yusaburu since she left her classroom. He grinded his teeth and stuck his clenched fists inside his pockets before he left.

**_~~~ Love Is ~~~_**

"Is this seat taken?"

Yusaburu startled from her train of thoughts and looked up to the owner of the smooth voice. She had been sitting alone on the outdoor bench, watching the table tennis match between Fubuki-Goenji and Kidou-Hiroto. The others are enjoying the game. She had been staring at Fubuki since the game started. Somewhere at the corner, Endou sulked like a little boy because his friends rather play table tennis than soccer with him. No matter how many times Kazemaru explained to him that there's no soccer field at the hot spring, Endou refused to get the fact into his brain.

"F-Fudou-kun." She muttered softly, staring at the midfielder in a daze. Fudou titled his head in wonder. "Is something wrong?" He asked her, silently fearing that she'll reject him. Smiling lightly, Yusaburu shook her head. The black-haired girl patted on the vacant seat next to her. "Yes, you can seat with me. Why not?" With a grin splattered on his face, Fudou flopped down beside her.

The whole team of Inazuma Imperial Japan, including new members, Nagumo Haruya and Saginuma Osamu, the managers, Rika, Touko, Reina, Suzuno and Maki are now at Hotel Kinzan, widely known as the oldest hot spring in Japan. They were able to get to the hot spring to spend the weekend together, thanks to being friends with the owner of the hot spring.

Imagine how shocked they are when Goenji invited everyone to spend two days and one night at the hotel to celebrate Suzuno's birthday. _"It's my family's hotel, so stop staring at me like that! I'm not the owner!" _He reminded them in his usual stern voice whenever they gawked at the insides of the luxurious hotel. The hotel had been closed to accommodate them, thus they're happy to have all the places there all to themselves.

"What's on your mind?" Fudou asked, noticing that Yusaburu had been dazing off again.

The girl glanced at him with a shy smile. "Well..."

"Well...?" Fudou repeated her, but the girl smiled.

"It's nothing." She ended lamely, hoping that Fudou didn't caught her staring at her crush. Fudou was the one who invited her to the hot spring. She was at the library, searching for a book on human anatomy when Fudou sneaked up on her and teased her mercilessly when she yelped and dropped her books before apologizing and inviting her to the hot spring. _"Everyone in my team will be there." _He said, and Yusaburu's face fallen. It's not that she hates Fudou, but it'll be nice if Fubuki had been the one who invited her. And she thought everything had been going so well between them.

"Eh?" Fudou, still in a state of surprise, blinked curiously when Fusaburu chuckled at his face.

What she didn't realize is that Fubuki, who's supposed to be concentrating on the heated table tennis match against Hiroto-Kidou duo, had send a sideway glance at her when he heard her soft chuckle. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw her sitting on a bench with Fudou, laughing at whatever stupid jokes the Joker had came up with, probably. Maybe he ought to 'accidentally' serve the table tennis ball with Fudou's stupid face as target!

Unknown to the both of them, Fubuki was at the library when Fudou invited Yusaburu to the hot spring. They didn't notice him hiding behind the bookshelf where they were at. Just listening to them talking, laughing and teasing each other was more than enough to wrench his heart. But to see his beloved smiling and blushing with Fudou instead of him had smashed his heart into million pieces. Just when he's trying his hard to pick up the pieces, the two had to make progress in their relationship!

If only he had been there earlier than Fudou and ask her to the hot spring, this wouldn't have happen...!

When Fubuki countered Kidou's sneaky attack with a force too hard, Goenji knew something was off with his teammate. His eyes trailed off to where Fubuki had been sending his angry-killer-wolf glares and found that Suishou girl with Fudou. They seemed to be talking about something and had a pleasant chat. He averted his eyes to the ice striker, who had the word 'jealous' clearly written on his face. Many times in their game that he would glance at the two who're sitting on the bench.

Instead of covering for Fubuki when he had been too busy glaring at the two that he didn't notice the ball flying in fast speed right at him, Goenji halted and crossed his arms, with the bat still in his left hand. The others watched in surprise when the ball hit Fubuki right at his forehead. A few gasps came from the others when the ball successfully made contact.

"Fubuki-san!" Toramaru cried out in worry and he's about to go and see if the ice striker's alright along with everyone when Goenji raised his hand, signalling no one to take a step further. "G-Goenji-san..." The younger player murmured, conflicted between obeying his idol's order or see to Fubuki's condition. But Fubuki regained himself and rubbed his forehead, now imprinted with a round, angry red spot. "Don't worry everyone. This is nothing. It doesn't hurt too much and can't possibly leave a scar." He said in a joking tone, which made everyone sigh in relieve.

"Ouch!" He winced when the back of his head had been tapped by something flat and hard. He turned around and saw Goenji holding up the bat with a stern expression on his face. Everyone's attention had been turned to them when they saw Goenji hitting Fubuki's head with his bat. Fubuki sweated nervously under Goenji's glare before the ace striker said, "You're lucky this is a table tennis match. If we're in a soccer match, you'd have missed the ball. Paying 100% attention is important when you're doing something. Avoid getting distracted. Or if you think you can't handle it, stop playing and get your head straight."

But his gaze softens then. "If you need to talk, you can come to me, Fubuki." With that being said, he placed the bat on his side of the table tennis and turned around. "Let's go, Fuusuke." He called out to his girlfriend, who slowly nodded and followed him out of the room. The servants slide open the door for them before closing it back.

With his gaze directed to the ground, Fubuki rubbed his slight hurting forehead slowly.

_**~~~ Love Is ~~~**_

So he came. Standing outside of Goenji's room is Fubuki, who's still wondering whether he should go in and tell the flame striker about his love problem or sprint to his room and pretend to be much better tomorrow. He raised and retracted his fist for a few times, still unsure if he should be asking for help. With his other fist tightened in determination, he finally knocked on the shoji door, his heart beating fast.

He waited for a while, but there was no answer from inside. Fubuki sighed in disappointment and was about to leave when he heard a few shifting movements and hushed voices. The sound of the footsteps are getting louder and Fubuki gulped nervously, bracing himself for whatever it is that will come when the door slides open. Instead of Goenji, it was Suzuno who opened the door.

Fubuki's face brightened in red. "O-oh, my m-mistake! I thought this is Goenji's room. Please excuse me!" He bowed at her and was about to dash off when he heard Suzuno's voice. "No, you are correct. This is his room." She said nonchalantly, combing her slight wavy hair with her fingers. As if on cue, Goenji showed up at the door, his face tightened in slight irritation.

Fubuki blinked curiously, switching his eyes from Suzuno to Goenji, and then back to Suzuno. When he noticed their loosened and wrinkled yukata, his red face blazed in hot pink, now aware of what they were doing inside the room before he had interrupted them. He stammered in panic, trying to explain himself but the couple exchanged a look between them.

"He's here to talk, Shuuya, so I'll be leaving." She said in a gentle voice with an amused look on her face.

Goenji tried hard not to groan in frustration. Just when he's getting lucky... "See you tomorrow." He leaned down and caught her lips with his.

A very awkward and embarrassed Fubuki turned away to give them privacy. There had been a few low moans and chuckles before he heard Suzuno's footsteps furthering away. He sighed in relieve at that. If their little goodbye scene drags on, Fubuki was sure Goenji would have chased him off.

"Hey."

He jolted in surprise before he turned around and saw Goenji's serious face. "Come in." The ace striker ordered, titling his head into his room. Fubuki nodded his head timidly and stepped into the room. Looking around to see if anyone's around and saw none, Goenji slide the shoji door close.

Goenji's room is the VVIP room, since his grandfather is the one who owns the hotel; why not take advantage of it? They had a gathering in Goenji's bedroom an hour after they arrive at the hotel, discussing the events for the whole time of their stay. Now that the others aren't here, Fubuki gaped when he saw exactly how large the room is. No wonder everyone fits well into the room and didn't pack up like sardines in tin can!

He came back from his trance when Goenji patted on his shoulder as he walked to the middle of the room, where there's a long and large table and seven zabuton. The zabuton at the head of the table has a separate armrest. Goenji sat on the zabuton of the head table while Fubuki sat next to him. The flame striker rose up from his seat and touched the tea pot on the table to check whether it's still hot.

"The tea has gotten cold." He said and stood up from his seat. "I'm ordering a new set. Is green tea to your liking?"

Fubuki nodded. "Green tea's fine."

"Do you want to order anything?"

Fubuki shook his head. "No, thank you." He declined politely and cast his eyes on the table. Goenji stared at him for a moment before getting the telephone provided and ordered for a set of green tea to be brought to his room. A servant girl in light red yukata bowed deeply, before getting in the room and brought the cold set of tea with her.

When Goenji returned to his seat, Fubuki asked him, "Is it green tea too?" while gesturing to the tea set that had been brought away. Goenji shook his head. "No, it's chamomile. Chamomile is Fuusuke's favourite. But I prefer green tea." He replied with a smile. Fubuki nodded his head at that and silence filled the room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Goenji asked, although he had an idea what it was about.

Fubuki fidgeted a bit, getting nervous about it. "Well, actually..."

He spent the next hour telling his friend about his feelings for Fusaburu, his struggle with confessing and how jealous and angry he was at Fudou for attempting to steal away the love of his life. Goenji listened to his friend with full attention and patience. He nodded a few times, encouraging Fubuki to continue and agreeing with him in some aspects.

"Fubuki."

"Hai?" The ice striker, his head still on the table, shifted and stared up at the ace striker beside him. The ice striker looked adorable when he does that, despite being a senior in high school.

Goenji inhaled and exhaled deeply, before starting his free love consult advice.

The next day, Fubuki was walking to the banquet hall where the whole bunch of friends will be having their breakfast together. In front of him are Someoka, Kurimatsu, Sakuma and Tobitaka. Someoka and Tobitaka were talking in a low voice, hoping to be out of everyone's earshot while Kurimatsu was telling Sakuma a joke that he heard from Kabeyama yesterday.

When the shoji door of the banquet hall slide open, the noise from the hall flooded out to the hallway. Breakfast had been served, so they're now eating and chattering away happily. As usual, Kabeyama and Megane are running around the hall, suffering from the hot chilli peppers that Kogure slipped into their food. Haruna dragged him to a corner and the two sit in seiza, with the blue-haired girl lecturing the troublemaker on responsibility and proper manners.

Chuckling at Natsumi's attempt to feed Endou some of her food, Fubuki scanned through the large banquet hall to find his love interest and his eyes widened. There she is, sitting away from the rowdy crowd with Fudou. Their breakfast table are in front of them. The two seemed to be enjoying the much peaceful privacy they had with each other. He watched with a crestfallen face when he saw Fudou leaning over at Yusaburu, picking the rice on a pot near her lips and slipped it into his mouth. The girl in soft green yukata blushed at that.

With his face contorted in pain, anger and betrayal, and his blood boiling hot, he stormed away from the banquet hall, ignoring the surprised cries and calls from the latecomers. Goenji ran to the door, hoping to catch up to him, only to see him running away. Goenji sighed and shook his head in regret before returning to his seat.

Inside the banquet, another heart had been broken. The heart of a girl who yearns for Fudou's love and attention.

**_~~~ Love Is ~~~_**

"Let's make a toast..." Endou announced, standing up from his seat between Natsumi and Goenji, "...to our victory in FIFA U-20 World Cup!" He added the second part of his sentence with his voice on top of his lungs and the silliest grin on his face. He raised his glass of coke into the air, followed by others. "Cheers!" Everyone cried out in happiness and took a gulp of their drink.

Finally, after all the effort they gave and sacrifices they made, Inazuma Imperial Japan had emerged as the champion team of FIFA U-20 World Cup, defeating the defending champion Germany in the finals. Not only that, the women team also won their U-20 World Cup, doubling over the joy of the bunch of friends. These prove that Japanese players are not to be underestimated.

Endou had received the Golden Glove award.

Fubuki brought home the Golden Shoe award.

Goenji snatched himself the Golden Ball award.

Best Young Player award goes to Toramaru.

Their team also won the Most Entertaining Team award.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Fubuki called to everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their laugh, teasing, jokes, and eating to pay attention to what their resident ice striker has to say. With a light smile on his face, Fubuki inhaled sharply and beamed, "Fuyuka and I are officially a couple."

There was a surprised silence before everyone cheered at his news. Fuyuka, who's sitting among the girls had been huddled and received many congratulations. "T-thank you, everyone." The gentle girl said and looked up to Fubuki, who nodded his head encouragingly. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" Haruna asked in excitement. Fuyuka smiled lightly. "Ermm...about a month." She replied, and the girls squealed at that. Fuyuka noticed that the only girl not joining in is Fusaburu.

She smiled to herself. This is a good. It was all part of the plan. The plan to make their true loved ones jealous and gives the four of them the push to confess. They had been planning for this moment since the incident at the Hotel Kinzan. Fuyuka wanted to know if Fudou ever has feelings for her. Fubuki wanted to see if Yusaburu has the same feelings for him. They both needed prove.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." Fudou suddenly said, attracting everyone's attention to him. The Joker smirked. "Actually, Yusaburu and I have the same announcement too. But we've been together for three months." He said, turning to Fusaburu with a gentle smile. "Na, Yusaburu?"

A nod from the girl twisted a knife into Fubuki's heart and wiped the smile off Fuyuka's face.


End file.
